User talk:Informer232
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Warrior page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 14:43, 13 April 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' The Warrior I moved this page into your private space. Please don't create personal pages in mainspace. Dämmerung 20:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) pitchfork good eye. nice editing. 17:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Informer232 images policy states that images uploaded w/o a category being added w/in 24 hours may be deleted. images tagged for deletion (such as yours) will be deleted unless the matter is addressed. please categorize your previous, and all subsequent, uploads. your article would not be the same w/o it. i am not going to do this for you as it sets a bad example and only adds to what is expected of me. 11:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :i caved on this cuz article looks better with your upload. 21:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) warn i cannot express strongly enough what a BAD idea it is to vandalize the talk page of this wiki's bureaucrat. on the off chance that it was an error, please enjoy this complimentary WARN template. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 17:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :i assume you are using an html editor to edit pages. the interface, particularly source, is by and large easy and functional enough. im re-adding your zer0 nore and notifying frydammit. 19:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I apologize for the vandalism but i need to mention that it was completely accidental due to a mistake i made during adding the message, but i apologize for the inconvinience Please add valid categories to your uploads. they are not being deleted on account of content. policy requires uploads to be published and categorized. it takes seconds for you but hours for admins to do it for you. i hope you can see the rationale behind the policy. 21:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hellfire v2.0 hello again. thanks to whatever GBX VP of Naming Crap taking a lunch (again) it appears that we have two Hellfires (Law, etc(?)). i took the liberty of separating the two Hellfires into their separate pages and modified the Hellfire (Borderlands) page accordingly. Hellfire (Borderlands 2) does not yet exist. please feel free to create the page. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Summary Please take the time to fill out the summary box, especially when another author is intent on the page. I know its annoying but if the page needs editing, a proper summary is helpfull for the other author and worth doing if the edit is. Leading new authors by example is what we are here for. Just saying. 15:01, December 19, 2013 (UTC) plasma caster #Concept art for the Plasma Casters indicate they have some relationship with Bandit Manufacture ## concept art is not part of the game and therefore is restricted to talk pages, blogs and forums. #, this is still shown in Borderlands 2 ## there were no e-tech or plasma casters b4 blands 2 #through small details on the E-tech barrel, which bears protruding screws (among other details) synonymous with their aesthetic. ## I think it would be better to say that e-tech barrels show evidence of Bandit Manufacture by way of the above. at least you could make a case for it. otherwise your addition to the article is confusing. please consider revising it. ty. Njoy! 02:12, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : I'll go further. This is all subjective opinion and does not belong in wiki mainspace. Dämmerung 15:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : This should be fixed, If it is still not to your liking feel free to delete it, as it is subjective and not officially stated by Gearbox to be true. 'Informer232'TALK 18:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey! I'm Garrett and I'm a community manager here at Fandom. The Gaming community team at Fandom would like to reward users like you who have really made extraordinary contributions to our platform. To do that I'll need to email you directly to talk details. Is it ok with you if we contact you at the email address you have listed on file for your account? HeyTots (talk) 15:51, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Feel free to contact me via the listed email. 'Informer232'TALK